The present disclosure relates to an exercise device, method, and system designed to use a user's own weight as resistance to train and exercise various muscle groups and engage a user's core muscles while suspending the user in the air. Yoga swings and other exercise devices have used straps to interface with a user while exercising. Yoga swings typically employ a swing or similar support structure to support the torso of a user while performing yoga poses and may provide handles for comfort and ease.